Maze
, an example of a maze in Club Penguin.]] Maze puzzles have been featured in many places around the Club Penguin Island during certain events where players need to reach their end. Most mazes include items that the players can obtain during or when completing the maze. Mazes *At the Medieval Party, there is The Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) for members and the goal is to find the way to get to the end of the quest. *There is a maze in Operation: Hibernation. *There have been lots of mazes in Halloween Parties, except 2013. *There is a maze in The Great Snow Maze party, which would take you to the Yeti Cave. *There is a maze in Operation: Blackout, which appears inside Herbert's Fortress. *There is a maze in Underwater Expedition party of 2012. *There is a maze in the Wilderness, which was explored in the Wilderness Expedition 2011 and the Wilderness Expedition 2016. *There is a maze in the Underground Tunnels, as seen in mission 8. *The Cave Maze was opened in 2015 during the event of same name and reopened for Operation: Tri-umph. Maze Rooms Maze Rooms are groups of rooms put together in a puzzling way, requiring the player to find a path through. There so far have been a few different kinds of mazes in Club Penguin. They have been featured in Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) during Medieval Parties (except in 2008 and 2013), the Winter Party, (The Great Snow Maze), Wilderness Expedition 2011, Great Snow Race, Underwater Expedition (Underwater Maze), and Cave Maze. Trivia *At the Medieval Parties, there were glowing arrows. These directed penguins towards the correct path. **If you took the incorrect path several times, you will receive hints. *It is possible that the newly discovered underground paths of the Cave Maze are part of the Underground Tunnels. Gallery Ye Knight's Quest Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb Room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target Room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Start Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Room 1 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Room 2 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Room 3 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Room 4 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Room 5 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Room 6 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Room 7 Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Lost room Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval Party 2009 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room The Great Snow Maze Great Snow Maze start.png Great Snow Maze 2.png Great Snow Maze 3.png Great Snow Maze 4.png Great Snow Maze 5.png Great Snow Maze 6.png Great Snow Maze 7.png Great Snow Maze 8.png Great Snow Maze 9.png Great Snow Maze end.png Wilderness Wilderness Expedition Rooms maze 1.png|Room 1 Wilderness Expedition Rooms maze 2.png|Room 2 Wilderness Expedition Rooms maze 3.png|Room 3 Wilderness Expedition Rooms maze 4.png|Room 4 Wilderness Expedition Rooms maze 5.png|Room 5 Wilderness Expedition Rooms maze 6.png|Room 6 Wilderness Expedition Rooms maze 7.png|Room 7 Wilderness Expedition Rooms maze 8.png|"Lost" room Laser Mazes Great Snow Race Laser Maze 1.png|First Laser Maze Great Snow Race Laser Maze 2.png|Second Laser Maze Great Snow Race Laser Maze 3.png|Third Laser Maze Underwater Maze Full Underwater Maze.png|The full maze Cave Maze Cave Maze 10.png|Entrance Full Cave Maze.png|The full maze Cave Maze 11.png|Exit Cave Maze 12.png|Secret room See also *The Veggie Villain *Missions *Elite Penguin Force Agent *Medieval Party *The Great Snow Maze *Yeti Cave *Ye Knight's Quest (And Princesses too!) *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Category:Mazes